Famous Boys
by straightncurly
Summary: AU, yaoi, eventually 1x3, 4x6, later 2x5... Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Zechs are in a band! How will they fare! How will they get together? Please read? Thank You!
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first GundamW fic! Be gentle okay. It is supposed to be a 2x5. However, I wanted to include how the others met, so Chapter 2 starts with a time jump backwards.  
  
Title: Unfinished Business  
  
Pairings: 1x3, 4x6, 2x5  
  
Warning: Seriously LONG fic. AU, Shounen ai [I can't write lemon], In progress! Anymore? Tell me I will add them in okay?  
  
- I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing in here!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 PROLOGUE  
  
"Aa… new occupants for me to scare…" Wufei mumbled. Chuckling as he thought of the previous owners. One simple 'invisible man at the piano' trick and they fled like flies.  
  
"Wufei, you are not thinking about scaring off these new occupants now, are you? The housing agents are getting a headache."  
  
"This house is mine. I am not good at sharing."  
  
"When the housing agents demolish this house, you are going to be homeless."  
  
"How do you know that they will do that?"  
  
" I am a warlock. Or a witch, which ever you prefer. My job is to help ghosts crossover. Unfortunately, I am now put in charge of you. Obviously, I know everything that concerns you, might; will happen to you and what happens to you. Right now, if they cannot sell this piece of property. Might as well turn it into something useful. And if you loose this house, you will become a wandering ghost, and I will have hell trying to find you. Unless, that is, they build a new home here…"  
  
"Sally, you mean if this place is destroyed, I loose you?"  
  
"Yes… Oh NO YOU DON'T! Don't even THINK about it. I really need a promotion! I am tired of field jobs, and helping you crossover equals a HIGH promo!" Wufei raised a delicate eyebrow at Sally. "It's because you managed to drive two warlocks to insanity… which really makes me wonder-"  
  
"They were both giggling ONNAS!" Wufei cried.  
  
"Remind me not to giggle in front of you. Now tell me! What's your unfinished business! I have been trying to figure it out for the past 4 years!"  
  
"Urusai!" Wufei snapped.  
  
'I'd tell you if I could, I'd tell you if I could. I don't know myself.' Wufei thought. Sally sighed and disappeared. 


	2. they move in

The next part! Oh guys I need help! Any suggestions for Bandnames?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Just like Duo to get us a house like this now, isn't it?" Quatre said bringing in the last of his and his lover's belonging's into the chosen room.  
  
"Yes, but you have to admit. This is the best and cheapest one that all of us could afford." Zechs said pulling the dusty covers off the bed and fitting new ones.  
  
"Three levels. One HUGE living room, one dining room, one kitchen, five toilets, four bedrooms, one study, and an enormous garden space all for that price… Really makes me feel like I stole the deeds instead. Not to forget this place is furnished too."  
  
"A bit medieval if I might say." Zechs said snaking his arms around Quatre's waist, who was dusting the ceiling to floor cupboard provided. "You smell goo-" Zechs burst into a fit of coughing. Quatre had swept a cloud of dust into Zechs' face.  
  
"Goodness! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Zechs looked up, nose red. Quatre's heart filled up with adrenaline and glomped Zechs.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Quatre screamed.  
  
  
  
Heero and Trowa looked at each other hearing Quatre's scream.  
  
"Barely got here for 15 minutes and they are screwing already." Trowa exclaimed softly, looking away. "Where do you want me to put the socks? With the underwear or in a new drawer," Trowa continued. Heero is an absolute organized freak. Getting no answer, Trowa turned and looked up at Heero. Wrong move, Trowa. Heero had a feral look in his eyes. "Heero?" Trowa squeaked. Heero took a step forward with a low rumble in his throat. "Oh no you don't! Not now! We got to finish unpacking!"  
  
"Let's christen this place first…" Heero mumbled when he reached Trowa and grabbed his hand to yank him nearer.  
  
"No, no, no… HeerOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo……………!" Trowa yelled and fell into a box of socks, underwear and a few clothes with Heero on top. Let me correct that, Heero is an absolute organized freak when it has nothing to do with having mind blowing sex with Trowa.  
  
  
  
Duo couldn't help smiling while unpacking. Looks like his friends had gotten to like his choice of a home. Cheap and good. He had chosen a room on the other side of the second level, opposite Heero and Trowa's, which was below Quatre and Zechs'. At least the screams of passion won't be too loud now. Unlike their home before, everything was small, even the walls…  
  
Duo took a good look at his new room, he really didn't have much to unpack, he brought little with him. It was sufficient and BIG, a toilet, a queen sized bed, a large cupboard, a table… but that was not really important. What was important was that when he stepped into the room, he felt drawn, like bees to flowers, like moths to lights. Like there was some mystery in this room. Also there was this warmth, it wasn't uncomfortable or comfortable, it is like the warmth of a… I don't really know… a warmth that belonged to a previous owner?  
  
Duo laid on his sleeping bag that he placed on the bed and thought about things. House warming party, friends, pranks, ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Okay, he fell asleep. 


	3. how they began1

Title: Unfinished Business  
  
Pairings: 1x3, 4x6, 2x5  
  
Warning: Seriously LONG fic. AU, Shounen ai [I can't write lemon], In progress! Anymore? Tell me I will add them in okay?  
  
- I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing in here!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 How they began – Part 1  
  
"Start a band?" Heero asked looking at his childhood friend, Duo, weird. "What? With two guitars?!" Heero asked, wondering if Duo needed any help mentally.  
  
"Yes! We have been playing the guitar since we were tiny right? We should really use our abilities to bring us money!"  
  
"Two guitars don't make much of a band…" Heero said showing two fingers in Duo's face and flaying them about.  
  
"We can always recruit people!" Duo yelled banging his fist on the picnic table for emphasis and Heero gave him *the* look. "How about that sweet blond?! What's his name again?" Duo asked snapping his fingers and shaking his head to the question.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"THAT'S IT! Quatre! Whom we met at gym today! I think he told me that he could play the violin!" Duo squealed, hopping happily about on his bum.  
  
"Two guitars and a violin. Right. Whoosh." Heero shook his hands beside his head pretending to be holding pom-poms.  
  
"Come on! Let's go find Quatre!" Duo jumped up excitedly, oblivious to Heero's 'enthusiastic' response and dragging him along.  
  
'Should have said no, should have said no!' Heero thought.  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Quatre joined them. Heero, though he acknowledges Quatre's existence, cannot believe that he allowed Duo to begin a band. He wanted to hide in his room and play with his laptop. However, that's why they are best friends, Duo made him do things, that's what he loved about Duo. Right now, the idea of two guitars and a violin to make a band was blinking in his brain. This band will never see the light of day.  
  
That is, until Quatre revealed that he could play the piano/keyboards and was a DJ at 'China Jump', things started to look up for both Heero and Duo.  
  
Heero and Duo found out that Quatre actually came from a really rich family. The Winners. Quatre did not want to grow up a spoilt child and decided to leave the comfort of his own home and grow up working for himself and his education.  
  
  
  
[ 'Let him go, Rashid." Mr. Winner said sitting down at his desk in defeat. He didn't really want Quatre to live on his own, he loved him too much. But the fire in Quatre's eyes told him too much. Quatre was smart enough to make it himself.  
  
"But Sir!"  
  
"Let him go. It may turn out to be a good step for him in life. I *do* want a level-headed and just man to take over my company. That is if he will want to continue this business for me.  
  
"Sir, you could have told him…"  
  
"Don't worry, Rashid. He knows. He knows I love him." Mr. Winner said watching his beloved son walk out of the gates.]  
  
  
  
Quatre knew, his father's eyes said everything. With that, he promised to make his daddy proud. And what better way than to be a famous star! Yup! Yup! Yup!  
  
Using Heero's laptop, they made a notice. They needed a drummer and a bassist. Actually Duo offered to be the bassist. But Heero pointed out that he would have to learn the whole darn thing again and they always played together, Heero as lead and Duo as the rhythmic guitar. Heero certainly wanted to preserve that. They decided that all of them would sing.  
  
"Wow, Quatre, you really gonna book the whole of 'China Jump'?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't have to, Duo. 'China Jump' opens for business at 8:30. That means we would be able to use the whole club for the auditions, maybe three to four hours each time. Really, I only need to beg my boss. She is really understanding." Quatre explained.  
  
  
  
Note: 'China Jump' is a real club. Just borrowing it's name! 


	4. how they began2

Title: Unfinished Business  
  
Pairings: 1x3, 4x6, 2x5  
  
Warning: Seriously LONG fic. AU, Shounen ai [I can't write lemon], In progress! Anymore? Tell me I will add them in okay?  
  
- I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing in here!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 How they began – Part 2  
  
Audition Day 1  
  
Duo scratched the last name of the audits dramatically. Heero's face was buried in his hands. Quatre was just recovering from shock, he had never heard such bad playing, singing dancing, whatever.  
  
Audition Day 2  
  
Please Read the Above.  
  
Audition Day 3  
  
Please Read the Above. With added fact that, there were a few cans of beer lying around.  
  
Audition Day 4  
  
"I swear, Duo, if we don't find any one today. You will never see the lights of tomorrow." Heero threatened.  
  
"Relax!" Duo squeaked holding his hands up, like the action of surrendering.  
  
"Yeah, we only have five people to audit today," Quatre said coming back from fixing the instruments.  
  
"Yeah!" Duo cried, picking up the list. "Let's see. Randy, Dante, Jude, Trent and… Zechs-" Quatre promptly dropped the drumsticks he was holding. Duo and Heero turned to stare at a tomato Quatre. Heero's right eyebrow rose.  
  
"Are you alright?" Duo asked. Quatre turned red even more as he scrambled to pick the fallen drumsticks. Heero's eyebrow raised even more.  
  
"Something about Zechs?" Heero said coyly. Quatre gasped and turned away.  
  
"N… no!"  
  
"Who's Zechs?" Duo shouted to Heero.  
  
"Some really handsome guy, star of the basketball team. Good grades. Idol of every girl in this school."  
  
"You really do your homework, Heero." Duo commented. "You got the hoots for him, Quatre?" Duo asked walking over to Quatre to take the drumsticks which Quatre had been squeezing till his knuckles were white. "Do… You…? EH… EMPH… LET GO! QUATRE!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Quatre cried relinquishing his hold on the sticks and Duo placed them beside the drums, which were not necessary, drummers usually brought their own sticks. Quatre moved to sit behind the table prepared by Heero.  
  
"You haven't answered Duo yet." Heero pointed out. Quatre flushed again. After some hesitation. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Don't have to be so worried that we would be grossed out, Q-man. Heero and I swing both ways." Quatre looked up, at Duo then at Heero, then back at Duo.  
  
"Are… you… two…? I would have… never " Quatre looked blank for a moment.  
  
Both Duo and Heero looked at each other, the pointed a finger at each other. Then burst out laughing.  
  
"I… you… me… he…!" Duo was rolling on the floor. Quatre looked up.  
  
"But you two! You mean you guys aren't!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"No way! Friends nothing more! We know too much about each other. It would be like loving a brother or something like that." Duo reasoned.  
  
Much later  
  
"Thank you Trent, we will call you if we decide to have you." Duo said breathing a sigh of relief as he slumped down in his chair.  
  
"Guys, all the audits today are drummers, we do not have a bassist yet." All three boys took a minute to digest the bit of information.  
  
"That's okay, I can be the bassist. That is if we can get a drummer first. Quatre, why don't you bring Zechs in for us?"  
  
"But-" Suddenly Duo was very interested in the papers in front of him and Heero promptly began to drink his neglected packet drink. "GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Quatre squashed fears got up and went to fetch Zechs.  
  
Walking bravely towards the door, Quatre threw it open. When he saw Zechs sitting solemnly, a lump of ridiculous proportions formed in his throat. Oh God. Zechs was SO handsome! It's little wonder why every girl was after him.  
  
"Z… Zechs? It is your turn now." Quatre called out. Zechs snapped out of his daydream and glanced at Quatre. Zechs got up and stalked over to Quatre walked pass him without even giving him a second glance. Quatre's heart broke into millions and millions of itsy-bitsy pieces as he stood at the door in shock. Snapping out of his brief astonishment, Quatre made his way back to the desk, sitting down a bit mechanically. Heero glared at Zechs while Duo gave Quatre worried glances. Quatre did not have time to pick up the pieces of his heart yet, he'd have to wait till later. Quatre waved his hand signaling Zechs to begin his drum solo.  
  
From the beginning till the end, Zechs was in time when playing. He showed off his skills, he was fast, he's hands flew all over the drums, he was SO into it, like he lost himself in playing, he was good. He was SO handsome sitting there, shutting his eyes feeling the beat. Quatre couldn't help but notice, the way his muscles flexed under his slightly tight maroon cotton shirt, the way his long platinum blond hair moved with him, the way he… ARGH! Quatre was in agony! Zechs did not even acknowledge him back at the door! Not even a smile, a nod, nothing! Anything would have been fine for Quatre, but Zechs gave nothing! Quatre just wanted to bury his head and lick is wounds.  
  
"T… Thank you, Zechs. Wow, you have skills." Duo exclaimed.  
  
Zechs gave a smirk. "Thank you. I hope I make it to the band."  
  
"I think you just did…" Heero mumbled. He too was blown away by Zechs' performance.  
  
"Okay, Zechs we will give you a call later to inform you if you made it or not." Duo debriefed. Zechs left the club.  
  
"Are you alright?" a worried Heero asked a heartbroken Quatre. Duo came round and surrounded Quatre, who gave a tiny nod, hesitated then shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He totally ignored me back there."  
  
"Know something Quatre? We don't actually have Zechs' number, you gotta find him and tell him if he joins us or not." Quatre looked at Duo and question marks began flying out of nowhere.  
  
"What dumbo Duo is trying to say here is. Zechs made it. We would like him to join him. But we do not want him in the band if you don't. So if you tell Zechs that *you* don't want him, we accept and if you tell him you do, we accept too." Heero explained. Quatre looked like he was going to pass out. Both of them gave him a heavy responsibility. If Zechs was allowed on the band, they may materialize, if not they would be nothing. Hero and Duo packed up and left Quatre to think. 


	5. how they began3

Title: Unfinished Business  
  
Pairings: 1x3, 4x6, 2x5  
  
Warning: Seriously LONG fic. AU, Shounen ai [I can't write lemon], In progress! Anymore? Tell me I will add them in okay?  
  
- I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing in here!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 How they began – Part 3  
  
"Excuse me? Zechs?"  
  
"Yes?" Zechs answered turning around. 'Oh my God. It is that blond!' Zechs' thought as his heart did a sprint around his chest over and over.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Both friends left 'China Jump', when suddenly a body emerged from the corner and ran Heero down. The new body, laid on all fours above Heero, pinning Heero down. The new boy's exposed eye, stared at Heero.  
  
'God, I feel like he had seen my whole soul…' Heero thought as he kept his eyes on his one eye. Heero slowly melted under his gaze like chocolate under the sun.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Zechsy!" a girl yelled from afar. "Zechsy! Can you help me with my arithmetic?" The girl appeared from nowhere, suddenly blocking Quatre's view of Zechs. "I'm sorry. But I wish to Zechs. You can skid-addle out of here now." The stupid girl declared, dragging Zechs away.  
  
"Hey, I was talking to him first!" Quatre retorted.  
  
"Go Away, Doll." Quatre's eyebrows twitched violently, he balled his fists and forced himself to calm down.  
  
"Do NOT call me, 'doll'." Quatre spat, a tinge of red coloring his pretty face. Quatre's pissed! "I have to speak to Zechs, and NOW." Quatre grabbed Zechs and made a run for it.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Hey! He-man!" Duo cried nudging Heero with his foot. But Heero's heart was pounding too loudly in his ears for him to hear Duo. Heero and the one-eyed stranger had been staring at each other for ages and Duo was getting bored. Mentally thinking if they were having a telepathic conversation. But THAT, was ridiculous. "Hey! Mr. my-hair-sticks-out-one foot-in-front-of-my-face! Get Off My Friend!" Duo bellowed.  
  
"Sorry." The stranger finally said and climbed off Heero. Looking at the closed doors of 'China Jump', the stranger asked. "Are the auditions over?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Why? You wanted to try out?"  
  
"For the bass guitar, yeah." He said dejectedly. There goes his wonderful dream of being rich.  
  
"I don't see your guitar…" Duo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Actually, I ran here straight from work. I was hoping the guys would let me borrow one." The stranger with the greenest eye(s) revealed. Heero moved towards Duo and whispered into his ear.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Who… was… that?!" Quatre asked between panting. They ran quite a distance before managing to lose that bitch. Fancy calling Quatre a 'doll'!  
  
"Erica Summers…" Zechs replied after catching his breath before Quatre did, he was after all the star of the basketball team. Gosh! Quatre had been holding his hand! No more than a second after his heart had clamed down, it began pounding out of his chest again!  
  
"I'm Quatre. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Quatre."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Well, sorry. Auditions are over." Duo said finally. Quatre was not in the club, which means the place is locked. The stranger's shoulders dropped, slightly, a teensy-weensy bit only. "However, if you can find a bass guitar, Now, we can conduct an audition wherever you want to." Duo continued.  
  
The stranger's eye popped out. You mean that cute guy he ran over was one of the band mates?! He wanted to hyperventilate, but he hid it perfectly. Well, so did Heero, he had been hyperventilating since he was knocked down. Gosh! He was rather new to this feeling. No one ever held such a powerful gaze, stronger than his own, 'YOU! DIE! NNOOOWWWW!' stare. Every one fled like mice, except Duo, when Heero looked like that.  
  
'Do I make him feel like that too?' Heero wondered, hoping he did too.  
  
"I'm Duo, and this mute guy who you ran over is Heero." Duo stuck his hand out.  
  
The stranger took Duo's hand graciously, "I'm Trowa."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
The engines in Quatre's heart roared to life like a formula one racing car. Zechs was the only one who could say his name and make sound, sexy, heavenly and oh! so! good! altogether. Quatre longed to hear it again… maybe in bed-HEY!  
  
"I'M here… to give you good news-"  
  
"I made it?!" Zechs exclaimed. Quatre smiled and nodded, he did not trust his voice to sound dignified. God! Zechs looked like a sex god when he smiled. Suddenly! To Quatre's delight and surprise, Zechs grabbed him and twirled him around in a tight hug.  
  
'Finally! I can be with this angel all the time!' Zechs' heart cried out happily. Suddenly it hit him like a brick was smashed on his head, he was twirling Quatre round like a mad-man. He stopped abruptly and dropped poor Quatre who landed on his butt. For a brief moment, Quatre stoned. Did Zechs just drop him? Finally the pain registered.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Zechs said as he stiffly bent down and picked Quatre up. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Hey, if suddenly you decide that you don't like me, at least just put me down nicely." Quatre reasoned. Zechs' stomach dropped to his toes. Did Quatre think that he didn't like him?  
  
"No!" Zechs yelled. Quatre took a step back in shock. "I mean, yes! I will put you down nicely, but No! I do like you." Zechs finally declared. Quatre stoned.  
  
'He likes me! He likes me! He likes me! He likes me!' Quatre thought over and over happily.  
  
"Quatre?" Zechs called out. "Quatre?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You were dreaming…"  
  
"Oh sorry. Erm, may I have your number so that I can notify you of our practice dates?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" though Zechs hoped that Quatre will talk more than just about practice dates.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"This where you live?" Duo asked. Trowa nodded. The surroundings were harsh, even when walking here, many pairs of dangerous eyes were studying them. If they were worth the effort of being picked on. Duo silently hoped that they looked tough but only come in peace. "Scary! How can one stay here and feel safe?"  
  
"With many locks." Trowa explained and showed them his door then pointed to the window. Had about three locks on the door and grills on the windows. Then he moved to the only other room. It had soundproof walls. In the middle laid a bass guitar and an electric guitar and some other expensive equipment. Probably to help him compose songs. Trowa shut the door and snapped the lights on. The amplifier moaned as Trowa switched it on as well. Trowa began a song, made himself comfortable on his stool and began playing. When the song ended, none of the boys moved, Trowa felt uneasy. He did not play well enough? He really wanted to join a band. Right now it wasn't for the money anymore, it was before, but not anymore. It was more for the wanting to be with someone. Trowa looked at his guitar, plucking at the strings lightly as he waited for the other two to speak.  
  
"Wow." Heero whispered. "He'd be good for us." Heero whispered to Duo, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"You tell him." Duo told Heero. Heero pointed at himself, eyes wide. Duo nodded.  
  
"Trowa. We have decided." Heero paused as he studied Trowa's expression. He looks sad, did he think that we did not want him? Heero's heart melted, again. "Yes. I want-WE want you to join us." Heero corrected. 


	6. how they began4

Pairings: 1x3, 4x6, 2x5  
  
Warning: Seriously LONG fic. AU, Shounen ai [I can't write lemon], In progress! Anymore? Tell me I will add them in okay?  
  
- I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing in here! Papercut by Linkin Park too! Linkin Park ROCKS! By the way!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 How they began – Part 4  
  
"Welcome. Everyone. This is our home." Duo welcomed, motioning to Heero and himself as the guest made their way in.  
  
"You two live here? Alone?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded.  
  
"My parents moved, leaving me with this. I told Heero and he moved in with me."  
  
"Aa." Heero agreed.  
  
"Where can we practice?" Zechs asked admiring a statue in the living room.  
  
"Basement." Heero answered. Trowa followed Heero to the basement, while Duo helped Quatre bring in his equipment. Zechs struggled with his own drum set, before Quatre ran out hurriedly to lighted Zechs' load.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem!" Quatre answered, watching Zechs' muscles flex out from the corner of his eye.  
  
Finally, when Zechs entered with the last of his drum, each one of them busied themselves with setting up each instrument.  
  
"So. Ready?" Duo asked.  
  
"You guys heard of Linkin Park?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Trowa answered. Quatre and Zechs nodded. "Why?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Know Papercut?" Duo asked.  
  
"That song rocks!" Quatre piped.  
  
"Zechs?" Heero asked.  
  
Zechs nodded. "We gonna play that?"  
  
"Yes. We should try a song altogether. To see how we blend." Duo explained. "Zechs?" Duo looked at Zechs. "On your count."  
  
Zechs nodded. "I, 2, 3." Zechs began, then Heero, Trowa and Duo, joining them Quatre. Duo began rapping with Heero backing up. Soon, their version of 'Papercut' continued with full swing. Though it was not as good as the original singers, a Quatre adding a wrong scratch, a Duo rapping the wrong words… well you get the idea. But soon, they would be able to come up with their own songs. Release their debut album, and get some COLD HARD CASH!  
  
"That wasn't so bad." Quatre commented. "Sorry for all the mistakes…"  
  
"That's okay Quatre, all of us made mistakes." Zechs remarked.  
  
"Except you…" Quatre trailed off, looked away hiding a tiny blush. That's why he made a mistake, he was thinking about Zechs. At 'China Jump' he was the most popular DJ, he never made a mistake. Well, he'd better get a hold of himself if he wanted to stay in the band.  
  
"Well what do you know!" Duo announced, "We're good!" Duo exclaimed again, holding out a V-sign.  
  
Pretty Soon…  
  
[Amazing! 'Shinigami VS. Tenshi' a band made of five bishounen, under the record label of the Maganucs, has as taken over the world and space by storm in just three weeks from its release of its debut album! And they are here with us today! Live on 'Space Music Station'!  
  
"Hello boys. I'm Carrie. Nice to meet you!" Carrie introduces.  
  
"Hi Carrie. I'm Duo. Hello everyone!" Duo beamed and the audience went wild.  
  
"I'm Quatre!" Quatre said and waved at the crowd, which is still in chaos.  
  
"Heero." Heero boomed and immediately went to check his microphone, he was way too loud. Few seconds later, "Sorry, let me do that again, I'm Heero." The crowd started jumping. Security guards went round to calm the hysterical girls and boys.  
  
"Trowa." Trowa mumbled into his microphone.  
  
"And I'm Zechs." Okay, girls are fainting.  
  
"Looks like the audience loves you!"  
  
"If you count screamin', lovin'!" Duo said.  
  
"So how did you guys meet?" Carrie asked.  
  
"Heero and I are childhood friends, then we decided to start a band. Then we found Quatre who was a DJ at 'China Jump'." Duo started.  
  
"Duo decided to hold an audition and that was how Trowa and Zechs came in." Quatre finished.  
  
"Lets see, it is rumored that you guys live together."  
  
"Yeah, we do." Zechs answered.  
  
"We started our practices at Duo and Heero's home. But we kept practicing late into the night that we kept crashing at their place." Trowa licked his lips, "then Heero suggested that we could bunk in with them, since the house is quite big enough for all of us. That's how we stayed together." Trowa finished.  
  
"Dear neighbors! You know who you are! If you are watching this. I just want to say I'm SORRY for all the racket and thanks for putting up with us!" Duo declared. The audience began cat whistling.  
  
After much questions, shouts from the audience like, 'Duo! I love you!', 'Quatre! Be my angel!', 'Heero! I wanna have your baby!, so on and so forth. Carrie had to ask the much awaited question.  
  
"So… what kind of hair-gel do you use, Trowa?" All mouths dropped to the floor. "Kidding! Kidding!" Carrie exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Carrie! No More JOKES!" a random voice from the back yelled.  
  
"Sorry! Okay, the real question. The question that haunts every girl and boys' brain alike, the question that has to be asked, the question that decides the life and death-"  
  
"GET ON WITH IT!" The mysterious voice yelled again.  
  
"Okay, okay! You guys got girlfriends?"  
  
"Nope! Single and available." Duo declared. And tons of girls out there began screaming. 'Be mine! Be mine!'.  
  
"I have my eye on one special angel." Zechs confessed. Quatre's stomach promptly did a trojan jump to hell. Quatre's face lost all color. Duo nudged Quatre and gave a 'you-okay?' face. Quatre nodded lightly. Oh dear, Quatre never felt so miserable before. He'd never seen Zechs with any girl before. How could he have not spotted it? Zechs is straight. Quatre felt like kicking himself. Could it be that girl, Erica?  
  
"Quatre? Quatre?" Carrie called out. Heero gave Quatre a poke.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You spaced out." Zechs told him.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Quatre apologized and beamed.  
  
"What about you Quatre? Duos' available, Zechs has his eye on someone, Heero has no idea and Trowa refuses to comment." Carrie said and made a face at Trowa who shrugged back.  
  
"I… I… that someone seems to be taken by someone else. So… I guess I am available." Quatre finally answered. Zechs' stomach promptly did a trojan jump to heaven. Quatre is available, Quatre is available. But, does he swing that way? Will he accept me? No sooner Zechs' stomach left for Heaven, it dropped harshly back to earth.  
  
"There you have it girls and guys! 'Shinigami VS Tenshi' in an hour! And now for their new single which is now at number one of our charts, 'I'd Kill For You'." Carrie finished.] 


	7. how they began5

Pairings: 1x3, 4x6, 2x5  
  
Warning: Seriously LONG fic. AU, Shounen ai [I can't write lemon], In progress! Anymore? Tell me I will add them in okay?  
  
I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing in here!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 How they began – Part 5  
  
"Wow! That is some crowd!" Quatre exclaimed as he got onto the charter bus.  
  
"Can't believe that we are famous!" Duo said planting himself firmly on the back seat, followed by Heero, "Must be my charm."  
  
"Charm your ass." Heero spat, Duo stuck out his tongue.  
  
"It must be our kick ass music, really." Zechs said matter-of-factly then looking up at the ceiling as if he was in dreaming.  
  
"Where we headed?" Heero asked.  
  
"Over to the Maganucs Building. Relena wants to see us." Trowa answered.  
  
"WHAT! That place it like ONE and a Half hours from here!" Heero yapped.  
  
"I would get comfortable. Technically, she is our manager." Trowa continued. "It could be she wanted to give us our schedule, our money, our behavior, you dig?"  
  
"Hn!" Heero groaned and fitted himself back into the seat. Actually, Heero did not mind seeing their manager, it is just the LONG and SSSLLLLOOOOWWW bus that is getting to him. After all he likes fast cars.  
  
  
  
"You okay Quatre?" Zechs asked, sitting down beside him.  
  
Quatre shook out of his daydream. Zechs' words, 'I have my eye on one special angel.' kept bothering him like some fly that won't DIE.  
  
"Oh nothing." Quatre turned away to stare out of the window. It was going to be quite a ride. The building was not in the city where they had left.  
  
While Quatre was down in the dumps, cause he did not know that he was actually Zechs' special angel he was talking about, Zechs relished in the thought that Quatre was available. He was going to let Quatre know that he had been wanting him. So what if Quatre did not swing that way, BUT what if he did? It is better to let Quatre know than suffer later in your fragile heart. You never know, Quatre may return your feelings!  
  
"Quatre, I-"  
  
"Please, will you leave me alone?" Quatre cut in before Zechs could say anything. Quatre wanted to be alone, the last thing he needed was to have the man of his dreams sitting beside him knowing that he could not have him, touch him, kiss him, ravish him. ARGH!  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I'm sorry. Please! Leave me alone!" Quatre whispered a little louder. Zechs clamped his mouth shut. Quatre had his head hanging down, his hair covering his eyes, his beautiful eyes and his hands resting on his lap. Then to Zechs amazing astonishment he saw a tear roll down Quatre's cheek and drop to his lap. Zechs' heart broke into pieces and he swore to KILL the person who was making his angel, HIS ANGEL, cry. Not that he knew that it was actually himself.  
  
'WHY ISN'T HE MOVING!' Quatre cried out in his hurt little heart.  
  
Suddenly Zechs reached out and rested his palm on Quatre's opposite cheek and drew Quatre head to face him. Zechs saw Quatre's tear stained face, red in the eyes, cheeks and nose. Fascinating, Quatre still looked great when he was crying! Zechs mentally slapped himself. Seeing Quatre laugh, hearing Quatre laugh was a hundred million times way better. Zechs moved his hand and pivoted it at Quatre's chin. With the other hand, wiped away Quatre's tears, then lowered his head and kiss Quatre lightly on the lips. The brush of lips were brief. God, Quatre's lips were soft and silky, so was Zechs'. Zechs lifted his head and smiled. At least Quatre did not resist. If he did, we can probably see a body flying out of the window. Finally Zechs left.  
  
Well, if Zechs couldn't say it, he hoped his actions said it for him and prayed that Quatre read it right.  
  
From the moment Zechs touched Quatre's lips, Quatre hadn't moved. His heart was pounding like an automatic machine gun on a rampage. God! What did that mean?! First he said he liked someone else, now he is going round kissing people! Wow, that felt damn good! NOW, Quatre's head was in a mess. Not only Zechs want his angel, he wants him too? Or is it just a 'don't-cry- please' kiss? Nah, nobody kissed people to make them stop crying, especially between males. It's ridiculous… ARGH! Quatre felt worse than just now.  
  
  
  
"Hello, boys. Miss Relena is waiting for you inside." The secretary outside said. "Oh! Would you guys be so kind as to autograph a few things for my daughters? They are killing me!" The secretary said dig out, CD covers, diaries, fan-arts and a thong.  
  
Five pairs of eyes gaped.  
  
"Oh! This is my elder daughter's, I assure you that it is new, although I wonder how you can fit five signatures on this…"  
  
Duo grabbed a marker on the desk and dove for the thong, the others followed suit grabbing different things then exchanging them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank You for your constant reviews Yume no Zencho! I look forward to reading it everytime! ^_^! 


	8. how they began 6

Pairings: 1x3, 4x6, 2x5 Warning: Seriously LONG fic. AU, Shounen ai [I can't write lemon], In progress! Anymore? Tell me I will add them in okay?  
  
I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing in here!  
  
Hey you know, sorry for the LONG update. I am just going to get started in my new school. I'm in design school. YAY! SO I've been busy. Okay. So here goes! I think this is quite short.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - How they began Part 6  
  
"About time you guys made it here."  
  
"We were caught up outside." Trowa said with no emotion whatsoever. The moment they were introduced to Relena Peacecraft, everyone noticed that she was actually quite young, Relena was ten years older then them, they were seventeen except for Zechs, he was eighteen. And all this time she proved to be professional, caring when she needs to, but draws the line at certain things.  
  
"I know superstars can afford to be late, but try not to do it too often. Oh take a seat." Relena said gesturing at the couch. Really now, you would be expecting a few chairs now would you. "Oh, sorry, the cleaners took the other chairs out to clean, some dumbo conveniently spilt all my coffee all over them, and you gotta squeeze."  
  
Duo took one end on the right, Zechs and Quatre coincidently tried to sit on each other's lap. Immediately, both parties shot up.  
  
"Oh Sorry!" Quatre exclaimed and moved backwards and conveniently sat on Heero who then both shot up again. In doing so, Heero knocked Trowa down. Quatre moved away cautiously while Heero and Trowa got up. Relena watched wide-eyed and very amused at the musical chairs the boys were playing. Suddenly Duo burst out laughing. He too found it amusing.  
  
"Shut up, Duo." Heero said moving to sit beside him, Quatre fixed himself beside Heero. Trowa and Zechs chose to stand, around.  
  
"Okay, now that you boys have FINALLY settled down. Why you guys gave me that performance it really beyond me." Relena picked up several papers and ran through it silently for a second. "Okay, this will be your schedule for tomorrow. You boys will be free in the morning till 2: 30pm, which you can devote to rehearsing or making new hits." Relena eyed them and smiled, "Then you will be taken to 'Hoots' for a photo shoot for their magazine, which you boys did a wonderful interview the day before today." Relena continued.  
  
"Why couldn't they have done both the interview and photo shoot together?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Apparently, they needed to prepare before each shoot, the reporter said something about them getting a fad new photographer." Relena shook her head, "Anyway, you boys are free after that! Which means you can practice more!" She finished cheerfully. There was a collective groan form the boys. "Come on boys! You have to decide which song you are going to make into your new single. Remember, I want you working hard! Stardom does not come with a snap of the fingers, it is made through HARDWORK. Now go. I'll charter a bus for you tomorrow."  
  
"We can drive there ourselves." Heero said, which was true they had two cars between themselves, one was Quatre's and the other was shared by Duo and himself.  
  
"And risk having you late?!" Relena squeaked. "No, No, No, No. End of story." Relena said shaking her head. and waging her finger at them.  
  
"But-" Quatre began.  
  
Relena glared daggers, aimed directly at poor Quatre's adorable nose. With a yelp, he backed away and the others knew better than to defy their 'mother' figure. They were rather glad that they met Relena while they were performing for a party at a friend's request. It turned out that Relena was a capable and trustworthy manager, who sincerely cared. She had brought them to stardom in three weeks from their release of their first single 


	9. how they began 7

Title: Unfinished Business  
  
Pairings: 1x3, 4x6, 2x5  
  
Warning: Seriously LONG fic. AU, Shounen ai [I can't write lemon], In progress! Anymore? Tell me I will add them in okay?  
  
- I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing in here!  
  
Chapter 8 - How they began - Part 7  
  
"Never thought I would make it back!" Duo groaned to Heero. "You sure your love life is non-existent." Duo was referring to the earlier interview with Carrie, "Because I am sure that there is more between you and Tro. I mean, I have seen how you look at him and-"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"There's no denying it," Duo continued as he took off his shirt. Heero moved into Duo's room because of new guests. "You like him. You want to give me your clothes? I'll be taking them to wash later."  
  
"Hn." Heero began undressing. He did not think much about it, he had seen Duo's and Duo had seen his. Nothing special.  
  
"So back to the subject, you like him." Duo said dumping his shirt into the laundry hamper.  
  
"I," Heero took off his shirt, "Don't," then struggled out of his tight jeans that Duo forced him to wear.  
  
"Yeah right, So what was that more than five minutes stare when he first dropped on you?"  
  
"I was in shock, I couldn't do anything then."  
  
"You know, Heero, if you keep telling yourself that you do not like him, you may lose a potential true love. Also, YOU in shock?! You're pulling my toes right?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." Heero passed his clothes over to Duo.  
  
"I mean it, Hee-man."  
  
"Why is it that that when you say, 'Hee-man', everything intelligent you say just goes down the drain?"  
  
Duo jumped on Heero, who lost his balance as he did not expect a pile of Duo to fly at him. The both of them fell onto Duo's conveniently placed bed.  
  
"Hee-man! I mean everything I say!"  
  
The door opened. "Hey, the door wasn't locked-" Trowa began then stopped at the sight that greeted him. -A topless Duo over a naked Heero, save for a pair of briefs.-  
  
"Oh! I-Sorry!" Trowa shut the door in a nanosecond.  
  
Duo and Heero: *Blink**Blink*  
  
Duo looked down, his hands were on Heero's shoulders , one leg between Heero's and his other leg hanging off the bed.  
  
"Oh shit. Ohshitoshitohshitohshit." Duo mumbled scrambling off Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa walked away as fast as he could. Damn, he should have known that they were together! They were SO CLOSE to. to.! Damn! He should have known! But he couldn't help feeling a deep burning feeling in his chest. It wasn't because of the long haired boy, it was rather because of the wild haired boy, Heero.  
  
The first time he fell on top of Heero, he felt this mysterious pulling in his heart. He did not know if Heero felt it too but he did, it was rather difficult not to notice. It was VERY obvious actually. He was VERY reluctant to pull away from Heero that faithful day, he liked the way Heero looked at him, no, right INTO him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo paced around the room seconds after the door slammed shut.  
  
"WELL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO AFTER HIM!"  
  
"What for?" Heero said indignantly, pulling out a clean shirt and a pair of kakis, those that reached his knees.  
  
"To tell him that there's nothing between us!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Why don't you tell him."  
  
"I." Duo called out, "Am going to the basement to WASH these." He finished carrying the laundry out. Heero began to protest. "Ah, ah, ah. I am not the one he likes. He likes you." Duo stated and disappeared.  
  
Heero pondered on it for a moment and decided that he really needed to tell Trowa that Duo and him were impossible, he KNEW Duo too well to fall in love with him. Yes, he LOVES Duo, but he is not IN love with him. He made his way to Trowa's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Excuse me?" Heero's voice sailed through the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" Heero tried again. Again there was a pause.  
  
"It's open," came the late reply. Once Heero was in the room and he sat at the desk chair and Trowa on the edge of the bed, the whole room was in silence. Heero; examining the floor and Trowa examining another area of the floor.  
  
Heero supposed that he should really tell Trowa now. Trowa thought that he really should explain to Heero that he understood about Duo and him.  
  
"I-" Heero and Trowa began at the same time. Both looked up at the sudden sound and caught each other's gaze. Immediately they looked away.  
  
'Damn, Damn, Damn!' Heero and Trowa thought. Silence again.  
  
"Trowa?" Heero asked. Trowa looked up, in an expression that Heero could not decipher. "There is nothing between Duo and me. We were only undressing."  
  
'Right and I am from Timbuktu.' Trowa thought though his face remained expressionless.  
  
"Okay." Trowa looked away.  
  
"I should go now," Heero stood up and stalked to the door and hesitated. "Trowa?" Trowa looked up once more to serious prussian blue eyes, "Please. believe me." Heero said softly and hurriedly left the room.  
  
Trowa. stoned on his bed.  
  
'So if Heero and Duo are really not together, maybe I can have a chance. But they were. OH GOD. .' Trowa thought, and finally deciding to go to the basement to fiddle on his bass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So? What did you say to him?!" Duo asked once Heero entered their room.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Nothing much?! I mean DETAILS! Heero! DETAILS! D-E-T-A-I-L-S!" Heero sighed, however he began his tale.  
  
"I went into his room." Heero paused, Duo nodded his head urging Heero to continue. "I told him that there was nothing going on between us. He said okay. Then I left" Duo slumped back into his chair.  
  
"That's it?" Duo asked.  
  
"No. Before I left, I told him to believe me." Heero finished.  
  
"That's really it?" Heero nodded. Duo slumped back down into his chair. "Oh goodness! That's all you said to him?! Why don't you say more?! Grovel at his feet?! Make him agree with you profusely?! Or better yet! Why didn't you kiss him while you're at it?!" Duo yapped his hands in fists in front of his neck.  
  
"I am not YOU, Duo." Heero said simply. Duo opened his mouth to yap back some smarty pants remark, then slammed it shut when the true meaning of Heero's words settled in.  
  
"Did you really make SURE that Trowa knows that NOTHING can and WILL go on between us?" Duo shuddered at the thought and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Yes, Duo." Heero confirmed. 'At least I hope so, Trowa didn't really react.' Heero added to himself. "Anyway, didn't you take those to wash just now?" Heero asked pointing to the basket sitting pretty on the floor.  
  
"I was, but then I realized that there were more in my closet. came back to grab em'. Anyway I've got important business to deal with now. YOU." Duo poked a finger towards Heero.  
  
"Heero, do you like Trowa?"  
  
"Hn." It could mean many things but stubborn little Duo decided to translate it as, 'OH GOD YES! I DO! I DO!'.  
  
"Since you do, you really should do something about it. I had never seen anyone captivate you so strongly." Heero looked away. "What are you afraid of? Rejection?" Heero tensed. Bulls eye! "Heero?" Duo called out softly.  
  
"Yes," Heero experienced it once, and never want to endure it again.. Damn superficial straight bastard. Sure, he can have a straight relationship too, but he really preferred guys. Why didn't he tell Heero that he was straight? Why, he even lead Heero on! For what? A bet. A FUCKING BET TO BED HIM! Guess what? He WON and he left Heero to ROT and suffer silently. Heero had just about gotten over that bastard when he was rammed by Trowa.  
  
"Just give it a try. I think he likes you too. You know, if he rejects you, I permit you to bash him up. Oh yeah save some for me too."  
  
"Who died and made you the leader?"  
  
"Oh nobody! I am the self-proclaimed leader of the band, 'Shinigami VS Tenshi'! I have the most fans of the whole group! I have the most fan-mail! I had the most banners-" Heero glared at him. "Okay, Okay. To the basement!" Duo picked the basket up.  
  
"Heero?" Duo paused at the door.  
  
"What? Suddenly you want ME to wash the clothes?"  
  
"No. You never know till you try. Happiness doesn't just fall into your lap. You gotta work for it." With that Duo left. Really. That silly boy really baffles Heero sometimes, really with that crazy philosophical babble. 


End file.
